


I'm Usually Into Biology, But We've Got Chemistry

by JustALifelongPhase



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, LaFerry AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALifelongPhase/pseuds/JustALifelongPhase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaFontaine is a vet. Perry has two dogs. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that is a long fic title. Oops. I decided that there is not enough focus on LaFerry in fics and I will rectify that because I adore LaF.

LaFontaine smiled at the sign on the door. Dr. LaFontaine. It had a nice ring to it.

They had just moved back to the city they’d grown up in, after a few years working under an experienced veterinarian. Silas was a big city, and where you get a lot of people, you get a lot of pets. That was why they were there. Vets were always in demand. They already had an appointment that day, but it wasn’t until noon, which was two hours from now.

LaFontaine started setting up for the day. A couple of bowls of water in the waiting room, cleaning and sanitizing their already spotless examination room, generally making it a place people would want to bring their animals.

They managed to find enough work to last them until eleven thirty. They went to their receptionist, JP, who was typing away at his computer.

“Jeep, I’m gonna be in my office for a little while. Buzz me when my twelve o’clock comes in?” JP smiled,

“Of course, Doctor. Anything else?” They shook their head and went back to their office. They had really lucked out with JP. A dark-haired british man who came with some great recommendations. He never complained, did great work, and didn’t ask too many questions when LaFontaine had interviewed him with scorch marks all over their shirt. 

LaFontaine went into their office and browsed the web until their phone buzzed. They glanced down to read a text;

‘Dr. LaFontaine, you’re twelve o’clock, Ms. Perry, is here.’ They took a deep breath and stepped out of their office. They headed down the short hallway to the waiting room. It took them a second to remember how to breathe.

A beautiful woman with red curls sat primly in one of the chairs. She had two dogs with her, one was a Golden Retriever, who was looking around with his tail wagging happily. Another was a gorgeous red Chinook, who sat almost as stiffly as her owner. Both dogs and the woman turned to look at LaFontaine as they opened the door. The Golden Retriever got up and started heading to LaFontaine but the woman stopped him.

“Wilson, sit.” The dog immediately sat again, with a whine of disappointment. LaFontaine laughed and scratched him behind his ears.

“Hey, I’m Dr. LaFontaine,” they said, reaching out to shake the woman’s hand, “Feel free to just call me LaFontaine, though.”

“I’m Lola Perry, although hardly anyone uses my first name.” Perry’s hand was soft and warm, “This is Wilson,” She nodded her head to the golden retriever who looked up happily at his name, “And this is Danny.” The Chinook also glanced up at her name.

“Alright, why don’t we get these two into the exam room. You’re just here for a checkup, right?”

“That’s right. They seem fine, but I like to be sure, and the old vet retired recently, so we had to find somewhere new.”

“No problem, I’m happy to help.” LaFontaine led them into the exam room and got to work. 

As far as first appointments could go, this was probably as easy as it got. Danny went first and was more calm and polite than most humans LaFontaine had dealt with in their life. Wilson was a little more difficult, just because he was more energetic, but a quick word from Perry made him sit still long enough for LaFontaine to work.

“They’re very well behaved. It must have been a lot of hard work to train them.” LaFontaine commented while they made their notes. Perry smiled,

“Yes, it took a while. Especially for Wilson, but it was worth it. It’s nice to have the company.”

LaFontaine had to choke down the question “company? so you’re not seeing anybody?” They silently berated themself for the temptation. Flirting with your clients, no matter how attractive they may be, was definitely unprofessional.

“Alright, that was pretty straightforward.” They said as they escorted Perry back to the front, “They’re both pretty healthy, you take good care of them.”

“Thankyou doctor.”

“Call me LaFontaine, and I hope to see you again!” LaFontaine said, a little too enthusiastically, “I mean, not like in a ‘I hope your dog gets sick’ way, I don’t hope that at all. Maybe we’ll run into eachother or something.” Perry smiled,

“Running into eachother sounds lovely. Have a good day, LaFontaine.”

Wilson and Danny obediently followed Perry out the door, leaving LaFontaine’s cheeks a little pink from the embarrassment of their social floundering. Note to self: No more teasing their friends for their excruciating awkwardness. 

Actually, speaking of friends...

“Hey, Jeep. Do I have any more appointments today?”

“None, except for your personal appointment with your friends, Ms. Hollis, and Ms. Karnstein. I believe they are coming to your home at five to help you unpack.” LaFontaine frowned,

“Okay, photographic memory is one thing, but how do you know that?”

“Any appointments made on your phone update the schedule. I remember seeing it this morning.”

“Oh. Cool. If anything comes up, let me know, otherwise I’m gonna be in my office for the next couple of hours. If nothing exciting happens before four you can go ahead and leave.”

“Of course. Thankyou, doctor.”

“Jeep, you know you can call me LaFontaine.”

\--- --- ---

LaFontaine’s doorbell rang at quarter past five. The second they opened the door, they were assaulted in a hug from a small woman. They raised an eyebrow.

“Hi, Laura. Nice to see you too.” Laura rolled her eyes,

“LaF, it’s been more than a year.”

“Well if you missed me so much, why were you late?” LaF teased.

“Because someone wouldn’t move her butt!” Laura scowled at the dark haired woman behind her. Carmilla, Laura’s fiance, moved forward.

“Hey there, lab rat.” LaF grinned,

“Nice to see you too, Morticia.” Carmilla gave a small smile and moved closer to Laura.

“So, LaF, we are here to help unpack!” Laura declared enthusiastically.

After three hours of work, LaFontaine’s house actually looked like a home. They collapsed onto the couch next to Carmilla and Laura managed to squeeze herself between them.

“Who thought unpacking would be such hard work?” Laura complained,

“Yeah.” Carmilla agreed, “Made me kind of hungry.”

“You literally sat down the second we got the couch in place and haven’t stood up since.” LaFontaine accused.

“I was offering moral support.” Carmilla replied loftily, “Besides, the cupcake is hungry too.”

“I am not!” Laura protested, right before her stomach grumbled. She blushed, “Okay, but at least I actually worked up my appetite.”

“Cooking sucks.” LaF yawned, “Who’s up for pizza?”

The three of them ordered enough pizza for five people and sat at LaF’s tiny kitchen table.

“So how was your first day of work?” Laura asked eagerly, LaF chewed carefully before responding.

“I had a client. She was interesting.” Carmilla raised an eyebrow,

“Oh? What kind of animal was it?” 

“A couple of dogs. A retriever and a chinook. When I said interesting I was talking about their owner.” Laura and Carmilla shared a surprised look.

“LaF,” Laura said slowly, “Did you just say you found the human more interesting than the animals?”

“You getting a fever or something, Ginger Snap?” Carmilla asked. LaF rolled their eyes,

“No, she was just pretty cool. She trained her dogs really well. And she was pretty.”

Carmilla chuckled softly.

“That’s how they get you.” She said, looking at Laura meaningfully. Laura wouldn’t know subtlety if it walked by her wearing Carmilla’s leather pants, but LaF could read the subtext.

“She’s just a client.” They told Carmilla. Although they weren’t really sure why the reminder was so important.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry is lonely, and LaFontaine is good company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never give up on a fic, so even though the wait was long, have a new chapter!

LaFontaine locked up their building as they headed out. They headed to the bus stop and stood there with their hands in their pockets.

 

_ I should really get a car. _ They thought idly. They’d forgotten to charge their phone again, and it was too low on power to listen to music while they waited, so they stood there for several minutes, perking up when they saw the bus approaching.

 

They paid their fare and paused for a moment when they saw the bus. The woman from the other day, Perry, was there. LaF wondered if their presence would be welcome if they sat near her. There were plenty of spaces to choose from, and it was possible that the shopping bag on the seat next to her meant that she didn’t want company. Fortunately, Perry chose that moment to glance up. She smiled brightly when she saw them and moved the shopping bag to the ground. They decided to take that as an invitation and slid into the space next to her.

 

“You were right, we did run into eachother.” Perry said. LaF grinned at her,

 

“And you were right. It is lovely.” Perry giggled and glanced down at her lap.

 

“How’re Danny and Wilson?” They asked. If working as a vet had taught them one thing, it was that people were always happy to talk about their animals. Perry was no exception, and she chattered happily as they rode the bus. Until she looked out the window,

 

“Mine is the next stop,” She said, “But would you like to stop by my house for coffee tomorrow?” Perry asked, “After you get off of work, of course. You’re very good company.”

 

“Yeah.” LaFontaine nodded, trying not to look too eager, “Coffee would be great!” Perry flashed that brilliant smile again, and pulled out a pen and notepad, scribbling down her address and apartment number,

 

“Here,” She said, thrusting the paper into their hand as she stood up, “I’m sure Danny and Wilson will be delighted to see you as well!” LaF nodded and waved back. Perry got off the bus and LaFontaine smiled all the way home. And afterwards.

 

\--- --- ---

 

The next day, LaFontaine was antsy. Usually antsiness and animals didn’t mix too well, but thankfully they still had a fairly small clientele and that meant that they weren’t too busy. As soon as five o’clock hit, they practically forced JP out the door, and headed straight for the bus stop.

  
The fifteen minute bus ride felt a lot longer than it had with Perry, and they bolted out the door as soon as it reached Perry’s stop. They headed to her apartment and knocked on the door. Perry opened it almost immediately.

 

“LaFontaine! Glad you came, please, come in! You can leave your shoes right there.” LaF stepped inside and took off their shoes before looking around.

 

“Wow.” Was all they said. They didn’t know what they were expecting, but this wasn’t it. Everything was as spotless as their examination room, and the dogs lay on the floor in front of the sofa, Danny looking as though she could be asleep, if her eyes weren’t open. Wilson’s tail was swishing back and forth energetically as he stared up at LaFontaine. They went over and scratched his ears,

 

“You have a really nice place.” They told Perry, “Most dog owners give up on keeping it this clean, to be honest.” Perry smiled,

 

“Yes, these two know better than to make a mess by now. Come on, the kitchen is this way. I have some coffee in the pot and I just baked cookies.” LaFontaine followed Perry into the kitchen which was, if possible, even cleaner than the rest of the apartment. Perry placed a plate of cookies on the counter and poured them both cups of coffee.

 

“Cream? Sugar?” She offered,

 

“Just sugar, please.” LaFontaine requested. Perry mixed in the sweetener and passed them the mug. She perched herself delicately onto the stool next to them and smiled,

 

“I’m glad you came over. I wasn’t sure that you would. What with, professional distances and everything.” LaFontaine shrugged,

 

“I usually like to take the client’s lead on that. If me being here is okay with you, then I’m glad to be here.” They took one of the cookies and bit into it. Their eyes widened and they had to remind themselves to swallow before speaking, “Man, I’m especially glad if it comes with baking. You made these? They’re incredible!”

 

Perry turned pink, and looked down modestly. LaF tried very hard not to think that it was adorable. They failed.

 

“I’m glad you like them. I usually end up just giving baked goods away. I love to bake, but there aren’t really enough people to eat them.”

 

“I could live off of these.” LaFontaine said seriously. Perry giggled, but fixed them with a semi-stern look,

 

“You could not. You need a balanced diet.” She lectured. LaFontaine gave her a mock salute, with the hand still holding a cookie,

 

“Yes ma’am!” They said seriously, earning another giggle.

 

LaFontaine stayed there for more than an hour, they played with the dogs, talked, and by the time they left, they  _ almost _ wished that Perry took slightly less good care of them, so they could see her again sooner.

  
Or just meet on the bus again. Yeah, that would be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me prompts, or ask questions, or anything, really, feel free to check out PhaseWriter on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of my stuff, hear me ranting about my fics, or ask me anything, feel free to follow PhaseWriter on tumblr!


End file.
